


Asami's Dakimakura

by dudewall



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewall/pseuds/dudewall
Summary: Korra visits Asami's apartment for the first time and accidentally stumbles upon her stash of naughty Korra merch, including a lewd dakimakura of herself. Korra decides to tease Asami with a show of her playing with the pillow, and Asami explodes from pent up frustration and unleashes herself upon Korra. Can Korra worm her way out of this one?Spoiler: nope.





	Asami's Dakimakura

Korra took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She was standing in the hallway of an apartment complex in the busiest part of Republic City. She knew the kind of person who could afford this place was well off. It wasn’t particularly the most luxurious condo, but it was a prime location perfect for the busiest worker bee in the white-collar district. Korra felt a little out of place, but she couldn’t place why.   
  
“Coming!” muffled a voice from inside, along with a slight shuffling of things. _Waiting ‘til the last minute to tidy up_ , thought Korra. The door opened and standing in the hallway was none other than Asami Sato, young queen of enterprise in Republic City for the past couple years. Her hair slightly disheveled as she leaned down to Korra to embrace her. Korra tensed up and tried to stabilize her breath.   
  
“Hello Asami… been a while hasn’t it.” Korra crooked a smile and was led into the apartment.   
  
“Too long Korra. Here, have a seat, I’ll make you some tea.”  
  
Korra sat in the living room of a very plain apartment. She could already tell that there wasn’t much here. A loveseat couch, a small dining table, a coffee table, a couple of taller plants. There was a clear view to the kitchen, where Asami had just put on the pot of tea. On the wall was a childhood picture of her family. A quaint home away from home.

 _Asami had to give up a lot of her life to uphold her family legacy. Kind of like me…_  
  
Korra began twiddling her thumbs, wondering why in all the world she was so anxious visiting Asami’s home.  
  
“Here’s your tea,” Asami sat down next to Korra and all her wandering thoughts flooded out of her system.   
  
“Thanks, Asami. Wonderful place you got here! And it was pretty easy to find.”  
  
“Yeah I got pretty lucky finding this apartment. It’s only 20 minutes to the Future Industries’ office and 20 minutes the other direction to hit our factories. I couldn’t exactly manage the company from the Sato mansion, traffic alone would have delayed me to an hour every day. So decided to follow my father’s example and live close to work.”

“Wow, handling business as usual Asami! You were always so in control.”  
  
“You know me, I aim to please.” Asami smiled and gave Korra a playful wink that sent lightning surging through her body.   
  
_Oh god. She winked at me. Why did she wink at me? She’s never winked at me. I’ve only seen her wink at Mako. When they were dating. What in the world. What the what. What the flameo, hotman. Hot hot wink man hot woman. Hot woman? Oh no she’s hot. Oh NO I’M HOT._  
  
“Korra are you okay? Is the tea too hot? You’re sweating a bit.”

“Ahh, no, it was just really hot outside on the ride over here, you know Naga she goes pretty fast and you really have to strain your arms and gyrate your hips to keep her movements from throwing you off, ha haa…

_Boi. What did I just say._

“ANYWAY, I, uh- passed Republic City park on the way over here. I heard that they’ve renamed the park after me? That’s really cool. Apparently I even have a giant statue in the middle of the whole park!”  
  
“Yeah, I was a part of the committee that helped pushed that change through ever since you stopped Unalaq and that assassination attempt on the president. How could he have said no?”

  
“Aw, that was nice of your Asami.”   
  
Asami smiled a bit and said “You know… I personally designed that statue in the park.”  
  
“Really? I was actually wondering how they got my dimensions right. Some perv must have been taking 360° photos of me when I wasn’t paying attention.”   
  
“Aha no Korra, that was all me.”  
  
_God damnitt Asami, you don’t make this easy for me._  
  
“You know, I have some small scale model designs in my closet if you want to take a look?”  
  
Intrigued, Korra agreed “Sure I’d love to see them.”   
  
The two women set down their tea and Korra followed Asami to her room. 

 

* * *

 

 

Asami’s room was a lot more cluttered and girlier than the rest of her apartment. She clearly spent most of her time here.   
  
“Please sit down. I have to do a little bit of digging. It’s been months since I worked on that project so it’s probably buried.”   
  
Korra walked over and sat on the bed as Asami opened her closet and began rummaging through her mess. Asami pulled a box from the top shelf and set it down, bending over as its contents spilled out. Korra shot a glance at that moment, and caught a full moon, before quickly averting her gaze _becuz GOT DAMN._     
  
In an attempt to distract her thoughts, Korra began memorizing the layout of Asami’s room. A few more family photos, a vanity mirror, dresser, work desk, and an attached bathroom. The walls were plastered with news clippings about Future Industries and Avatar work. She’s been invited to Asami’s mansion before, but this is her most secluded area. Her own room in her own home. No other person has been invited here and who knows if anyone else ever will. Her eyes made a mad dash to anything and everything of interest; anywhere but in front of her if she was to keep her sanity.   
  
_Am I attracted to Asami? I mean, who wouldn’t be? She’s built like a model. I haven’t thought about a relationship in years, and I certainly don’t want to ruin the only friendship I have left over a mishap. All logic just flies out the window whenever she talks though… She’s just so damn flirty._   


Korra’s observation brought her to the headboard of Asami’s bed, where a little plushie was seen sticking out.   
  
_She still has stuffed animals? How cute._  
  
Korra reached over to grab it and was stunned by what she held. A cute chibi Korra smiling back at her! It was a small plush of her!  


“Hey Asami, look what I found!”  
  
“Hm, what is it Korra?”  
  
“It’s a little me! Ish sew kyuuut~”  
  
Asami didn’t even look up, “Ah, that’s a little venture some toy company wanted my input on. Seeing as how I was friends with the Avatar, they wanted to know my thoughts and a toy line of the great Avatar Korra. Kinda like those toys from the Glacial Spirits Festival a couple of years ago? With the stuffed Appa, Momo, and Aang? The toy company wanted a whole line for the Krew; me, you, Naga, and the boys.”  
  
“Did they ever manufacture that? Because if that went through I’m seriously wondering why I haven’t been receiving any royalty checks.” A slightly bemused Korra grinned through her words.   
  
“No, they didn’t make any besides that prototype there. It had something to do with some higher entity retaining the rights to the beloved Avatar name yet never wanting to do it any justice.”  
  
Korra was captivated by the little plush and didn’t really hear that lengthy explanation. She leaned over and snooped a bit more until she saw another plush peaking at her “Huh, really? Because I think I see another prototype here through the bars on your headboard… it’s looks big too.”  
  
Asami’s back stiffened and turned as she threw her whole weight at Korra to stop her, but it was too late.   
  
“What’s… this.”  
  
Korra pulled a large dakimakura from behind Asami’s bed. Imprinted on the pillow was a very lewd and exposed drawing of herself.    
  
“That would be… um, some other toy.”  
  
“What the FUCK kind of toy company would make this of me?? I WILL FUcKinG PoUND SOME SKULLS ☠ ☠ ☠  FOR THIS EGREGIOUS SHIT!!”  
  
“No no no, Korra that’s—that’s some black market stuff I have! No company in Republic City would even consider distributing that kind of material, believe me.”  
  
“Wait…” Korra’s eyes sparked and she smiled mischievously. “Do you perhaps… like me?”  
  
Asami looked down. Her body language shifted from relaxation to that of a puppy being punished. She placed her hands over one another and stiffened. Her smile from before was gone. She didn’t budge.  
  
“…”  
  
An idea raced through Korra’s head. She finally had Asami in the palm of her hands. She _had_ her. Korra could finally get back at her for all those awkward moments from before. The strong, powerful, independent woman of Korra’s thoughts was quivering before her and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.   
  
“I mean, there’s no other explanation for this, is there? Friends don’t have naked cartons of each other.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Spirits, you must be really desperate to own one of these. Even more to get someone to draw this for you! How’d you do it? Did you reveal yourself to the artist, or did you get it commissioned anonymously? Fulfill some fantasy that you’ve been deprived of?  
  
“Why would you even keep it out like this? You should’ve known I was coming over! You had to have had plenty of time to stash this… unless you were just using it before I came.”  
  
“… Korra, I-“  


“You perv! Let me guess, you ride this dakimakura all night, straddling this Korra’s hips wishing the real one was here in your room. Well here I am now. And you could only wish you could have all of this~”  
  
Korra placed the dakimakura between her legs and began groping the other Korra in front of Asami. “Come on Asami. Look. It’s your girls.” Korra buried her face in the pillow as she hugged it from behind. “Soft. Smells like your perfume too.”  
  
Asami didn’t move, frozen in fear and shame.  
Korra traced the lips of the ahegao dakimakura and pushed a finger into the pillow, contracting the face like a sour candy.  
  
Korra faked a loud moan that sent Asami swaying. Asami actually looked up for a moment, allowing her shame and lust to overcome her.  
  
“Oh Asami. If only I had known, I would’ve sent you nudes in those letters you exchanged. Maybe then you – “  
  
Asami suddenly darted forward unto Korra and locked lips in a violent fashion. Asami grabbed Korra’s forearms and pushed her down onto the bed, using her left knee to push apart Korra’s legs before Asami’s hands found Korra’s back. Asami pushed into Korra’s whole body with the pillow still between them. Korra’s vision blurred and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.   
  
Korra, clearly not thinking things through enough, had once again bitten off more than she could chew.  
  
A full twenty seconds passed before Asami stopped kissing Korra. Leaning her forehead onto Korra’s, she whispered, “Korra. Don’t do this to me. You’re - hurting me.”    
  
Korra opened her eyes and met Asami’s. There was a full stream of tears down Asami’s face. Korra’s own eyes began to well up as they experienced each other’s running emotions.  
  
“I’m sorry Korra. I really have nothing else to say except sorry. Sorry. I’m so so sorry,” choked Asami as she lifted Korra shirt, exposing her breasts. Asami lowered her and began tracing Korra’s nipple before engulfing it entirely with her mouth. She sucked on Korra as hard as she could, burying her face deep. Korra, with no previous experience with this much carnal lust, could only lie back and feel the weight of the other woman squeeze her.   
  
Through the intense rush, Korra tried to look at Asami again but could only find her messy hair as her head jackhammered her boobs. Asami’s tight outfit didn’t allow for easy removal, but she still managed to shimmy half of it off. Korra felt Asami’s left hand wander from her breasts down to her pants. Asami’s right hand supported Korra’s back as she ripped off her pants and made their way to her panties.   
  
At that moment, Korra bolted upright, scrambling off the bed and knocking Asami off her.   
  
“I--, I’m sorry Asami. I shouldn’t have teased you like that. I don’t know what came over me. Clearly there’s something here I don’t fully understand.” A massive lump formed in Korra’s throat. “Asami, I need a moment. I can’t do this. This is too much too fast.” Korra ran to the bathroom leaving a half-dressed Asami alone on the bed. Asami reached out to Korra as she ran but her hand found nothing but air. Her hand and body fell limp on top of the dakimakura. She hugged it and silently began sobbing into the pillow, drowning the Korra drawing with all her hopes of a continued friendship with the Avatar. Asami heard Korra’s fading footsteps to the bathroom. The abrupt door slam ringed in her ears as she closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Korra stared at her reflection. She didn’t know what to think. What to do. She splashed some water in her face. She stared at her reflection again. She splashed more water. She stared at her reflection once more. She was an emotional wreck, the tears and water mixing on her face. Such uncertainty contrasted the water droplets that raced down her cheeks into the sink. There, they collected into a larger puddle before disappearing in a vortex down the drain.   
_  
Raava. What do I do. My best friend forced herself upon me. And not because of anything she did or wanted to do. It was because I just_ had _to torment her! If I didn’t tease her, she would’ve been able to keep herself in check. Resist. I don’t want to lose her._

 _Wait. Keep herself in check? Who says having feelings for someone is something you can’t have? Liking me isn’t something that should be hidden, is it? Loving me? Do I want to lose her? Do I even have her? She likes me, but do I like her back? I think I do too. If today hadn’t happened, would Asami just have lived the rest of her life holding her love for me? Am I okay with that? Would she have moved on, settled and gotten married to some_ guy _?? What do I think about that?  
  
_ Korra looked up from the drain to face her reflection again. The Korra in the mirror looked different this time.   
  
_I hate it. I hate the thought of Asami belonging to someone else. I hate the thought of Asami not getting what she deserves. She was always there for me. Even when I was messed up, poisoned, apart. Asami always put her friends first. Put me first. I couldn’t imagine my life without her. I hate the thought of her suffering. And I don’t… I don’t think it was an accident the way she makes me feel just by being in the same room as her. I think I can give back to her. I might love her back._  
  
Korra felt revitalized at this revelation. She was ready to face Asami and make amends. Korra gathered her composure, and left the bathroom.  


 

* * *

  
  
Asami had straightened herself out and was dressed, sitting at her desk waiting for her. Korra concluded that she must have spent ten minutes in the bathroom riding an emotional rollercoaster.   
  
“Asami, I-“ Korra started.  
  
“No Korra. Let me. I’m sorry for what happened here today. In my pain, I realized I must have hurt you too. What I did was inexcusable. Criminal. If I was to ever have you, it should be on consensual terms. You deserve that much through all the trauma you’ve endured over the years, the last thing I wanted to be was another person exploiting your good nature. I hope that you we can forget that this ever happened. If not, I understand if you never want to see me again. I just ask that you forgive me.

“No!” shouted Korra. “I don’t want that. I’ve thought about it and it’s me who should be begging you for forgiveness. In fact, I am.” Korra dropped to her knees and placed her head on the floor. “Forgive me, Asami! Not once today did I stop and consider your feelings. That was selfish of me. I hurt you more than I ever wanted to. I suppose I was just caught up in the euphoria of being here with you, that I let my teasing get the better of me. I had thought that you were the perfect woman, capable of anything, but that’s only skimming the surface. You’re so much more than that. You’re smart, kind, and always concerned with others before yourself. I realize that, but I also now see that you’re a woman who wants things as well. I was blind to your feelings before. But not now. I can see clearly now. You’re so willing to throw yourself away for others and for me, that I want, no WILL throw myself away for you. To you.   
  
“If I can have you, then you can have me as well.”

Overwhelmed, Asami lifted Korra from the floor and embraced her. “Korra… I don’t kn –” Korra brushed her lips against Asami’s, the words lost in the moment. The two floated over to the bed Asami mounted Korra. Slowly, her hands moved to Korra’s pants and hesitated. She looked into Korra’s eyes for approval and Korra pulled her hand into her crotch and gave her a small, inviting smile.  
  
“Show me how you do it to that pillow there. I’m getting jealous.” Energized, Asami let forth her pent up sexual frustration descended upon Korra with carnal abandon.   


 

* * *

 

Korra arced back as Asami spiraled her tongue along her inner wall. Asami’s head nodded violently as her chin, tongue, lips, and nose entered and exited Korra’s vagina. “Sweet,” whispered Asami.   
  
The sheer breath from Asami’s mouth sent reverberations throughout Korra’s entire body as squeezed her thighs around Asami’s head even harder. Korra came yet another time into Asami’s face.  
  
“Do you… *gasp* really do *gasp* all this to that damn pillow?”  
  
“Well I mostly just cuddle with it, but there is one thing that I’ve been wanting to with it that it can’t handle.”   
  
“What’s that?” asked Korra.  
  
“Here, I’ll show you.”  
  
Asami reached past Korra over to the gap between the headboard and the wall and retrieved a purple double-ended dildo. “I’ve never used this for much, as I’ve been limited to one participant and there’s nothing to strap it to the pillow for me to ride, but I think you can help me solve this problem.”  
  
“Oh most definitely,” smirked Korra as she took the dildo from Asami.

Korra grabbed Asami’s legs and twisted her until she lay facing down onto the dakimakura pillow.

“Korra, why is the pillow here? Isn’t it in the way?”  
  
“Asami, I’m about to show you just how rough we Korras can be!”  
  
Korra licked the tip of the dildo, deepthroated the shaft, before slowly inserted it into her pussy. The sounds Korra let out were heavenly. Asami tried to look back to see her face but Korra simply pushed her down and murmured, “You’ll just have to imagine that one.”

  
Korra gripped both of Asami’s ass cheeks as she moved the dildo to discover Asami’s pussy. Once she found the opening, Korra wormed both of her arms through Asami’s armpits before intertwining her fingers at the back of Asami’s neck. With all her strength, Korra pushed the dildo into Asami, sending pleasure rippling through both of their bodies.   
  
“Hr… Guh!”  
“Aaah-!  
  
Korra began sliding the dildo in and out of Asami’s vagina, and quickly found a rhythm with her newfound love to dance to.   
  
Asami held back tears as she bit into the Korra dakimakura, her clitoris rubbing against the bare fabric with each thrust.  
  
Korra unfolded her fingers and placed one of her hands onto the front of Asami’s clitoris, while a free hand clawed Asami’s long hair to one side.   
  
“Ah – hah - , *gasp* , hnnnnh, ha, oooh,”   
  
Korra stood on the bed and pulled Asami with her, pushing her against the wall and continuing her relentless assault on Asami’s love. Asami carried the dakimakura with her and situated it between herself and the wall, with daki Korra’s vagina exposed to her face. She began to imitate eating the pillow out, sloppily letting her wet tongue contrast the mostly-dry cotton. Asami positioned her hands on the wall and pushed back into Korra’s force.   
  
The ensuing combination drove Korra to the edge and her lips found Asami’s bare neck. She began nuzzling it sporadically in between her own throat-y moans. Korra took a deep whiff of Asami’s skin scent and sped up her movements.  
  
“Shi- , unf- *kiss*, hrg, ah! Oh spiriSSSHHH!!”  
  
“Not yet Korra! Hold on! Let’s cum together!”  
  
Asami removed her hands from the wall and without support, Korra’s resulting penetrations squished Asamis cheeks against the wall. Asami flung her hands around herself and found Korra’s backside and slapping Korra’s butt cheeks in a loud clap.   
  
As Korra reached her climax, she ripped the dildo from Asami’s vagina and frantically searched for her mouth, pushing Asami back down in a tangle of limbs and lust. Korra orgasmed hard from the dildo, as the other side deepthroated Asami’s gaping mouth, causing Asami herself to orgasm hard. Asami grimaced as she removed the dildo from Korra’s vagina and shoved that end into herself.

Korra collapsed on the bed and Asami, sprawled herself over the Avatar and began suckling Korra’s abs, lightly fingering Korra’s pussy. Korra winced as Asami made her follow up cum, twitching as the two let the exhaustion set in.   
  
The two women embraced as they recovered themselves.   
  
“You know… I’m kind of glad you found my pillow,” admitted Asami.  
  
“Oh? Why is that?”  
  
“The shame involved with that dakimakura is a lot more bearable than the crappy self-insert doujinshis I have stashed somewhere else.”  
  
“What?! Let me see them!”  
  
“Not a chance.”  

  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome. Still unsure on how to format thoughts. Took five hours to write. This fanfiction was conceptualized in a caffeine-induced blur at 3 in the morning. 
> 
> I feel like there could be a liiiitle bit more smut so I might write one more position in. 
> 
> Asami must find the Avatar to regain her honor!


End file.
